C'est le printemps !
by Deiya
Summary: Shikamaru reçoit pour mission de rendre Naruto intelligent…Galèère ! [Yaoi ShikaNaru]


**Titre :** C'est le printemps !

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** One-shot, yaoi, portnawak, humour…

**Résumé :** Shikamaru reçoit pour mission de rendre Naruto intelligent…Galèère !

**Couple :** Shika/Naru et quelques autres en fond

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, Shikamaru et tous leurs potes ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto, et je serai forte, je resterai stoïque face à la douleur, je ne pleurerai pas, je…ouiiiiiiiin pourquoi je suis pas Masashi Kishimoto ??? Bouhouhouhouhouhou…

**Note : **C'est ma toute première fic ! J'étais plutôt contente du début mais ça part un peu en n'importe quoi par la suite… En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à critiquer ni même à lancer des tomates, ça m'aidera à progresser !

**C'est le printemps !**

Une belle journée comme les autres à Konoha…

Le cinquième Hokage dormait paisiblement sur son bureau, la tête sur une facture, une pile impressionnante de papiers à étudier à côté d'elle. Soudain… _VLAM ! _La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Vieille Tsunade ! Vieille Tsunade !

Tsunade fit un saut de quinze centimètres sur sa chaise : un nouveau record ! (le précédent étant de treize centimètres et demi) Heureusement qu'elle était habituée aux intrusions fracassantes du ninja le plus hyperactif de tous les temps, sinon son pauvre vieux cœur l'aurait abandonnée depuis longtemps…

Elle émergea tant bien que mal :

- Naruto… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- L'ermite pervers a disparu !

- Ah oui… Il est parti à la recherche d'informations sur l'Akatsuki.

- A la recherche d'informations pour son prochain bouquin pervers, vous voulez dire !

- …Sa vie privée ne m'intéresse pas.

- C'est bien beau de me lâcher comme ça, mais qu'est-ce que je fais en attendant moi ? Et mon entraînement alors ? se plaignit haut et fort la tornade blonde.

Tsunade s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader plus ou moins gentiment lorsque quelqu'un passa la tête par la porte restée grande ouverte.

- Godaime-sama ? Est-ce que tout va b…

Shikamaru s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le regard de Tsunade passer de lui à Naruto puis revenir à lui. Il frissonna : qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui tomber dessus ?

- Shikamaru ! Tu tombes à pic : Naruto a besoin d'un entraîneur.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider…

- Moi non plus ! intervint Naruto.

- Je pense que ça ne fera pas de mal à Naruto de faire travailler son…"intelligence" plutôt que sa force, pour une fois. Shikamaru, en tant que ninja le plus intelligent de Konoha, je t'assigne la mission d'entraîner Naruto ! dit Tsunade d'un ton sans réplique.

Naruto adressa un grand sourire au brun.

- Yo ! C'est parti ! Shikamaru, je compte sur toi !

- C'est ça…

Le chuunin fixait le blond d'un air désolé, fatigué d'avance.

_Pourquoi moi ? Quelle galère…_

- Bon ! s'exclama Tsunade. C'est pas tout, les jeunes, mais moi j'ai de la paperasse à remplir alors allez-y !

_Hé hé ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire la sieste tranquille !_

Malheureusement pour elle, Shizune entra juste après le départ des deux adolescents pour vérifier que l'Hokage faisait bien son boulot… Mais ceci est une autre histoire !

Revenons à nos deux héros.

Shikamaru marchait dans la rue avec son attitude habituelle, c'est-à-dire regard indifférent et mains dans les poches. Naruto faisait des bonds de kangourou autour de lui, le harcelant sans cesse.

- Alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Hein ?

Jusqu'au moment où il rencontra brutalement quelque chose de solide. BOONG (sa tête sonne creux…)

- Aïeuh ! Ca fait mal !

- Na…Naruto-kun ?

- Baka ! Tu peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches ?

Les petites étoiles autour de la tête de Naruto finirent par disparaître.

- Hinata ! Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Puis il remarqua un détail inattendu : ses deux amis se tenaient par la main.

- Mais…Vous…Enfin…Vous êtes ensemble ?!?

Hinata devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Kiba afficha un sourire vainqueur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on est fait l'un pour l'autre !

Puis il se pencha vers Naruto avec un air conspirateur.

- Et toi ? C'est quand que tu nous présentes ta petite amie ?

La gêne de Naruto augmenta encore d'un cran.

- Eh bien…euh…en fait…je…

Kiba éclata d'un grand rire et reprit la main d'Hinata.

- HAHAHAHA ! Bon bah ravi de t'avoir vu mais faut qu'on y aille maintenant, on a des trucs à faire ! AHAHA !

Et il partit en courant, traînant presque la pauvre Hinata derrière lui.

Naruto, pour une fois complètement abasourdi, était toujours assis par terre à regarder les yeux fixes et la bouche grande ouverte dans la direction où le couple avait disparu. Shikamaru se contenta d'un "Pff !" qui pouvait vouloir dire "Kiba est vraiment chiant, je plains Hinata" ou "Il fait beau aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de dormir".(eh oui, le manque de réaction de Shika-chan ne facilite pas la traduction…) Finalement, il continua son chemin et monta un escalier pour arriver sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Entre temps, Naruto s'était repris et l'avait rattrapé.

Shikamaru s'allongea sur la plateforme en bois, croisa ses bras sous sa tête et se mit à regarder ses chers nuages. Naruto quant à lui trépignait sur place :

- Hé Shikamaru ! T'as pas oublié mon entraînement j'espère !

L'interpellé attrapa le blond par le bras et le plaqua à coté de lui sur le banc.

- Tais-toi et regarde les nuages. Ils sont beaux et libres eux…

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le blond ne se relèverait pas, le brun replaça son bras sous sa nuque et se perdit dans sa propre contemplation du ciel. Comme toujours, il se sentait bien ainsi, tellement bien…

_Si seulement ça pouvait durer pour l'éternité…_

C'était sans compter Naruto. En effet, trois secondes plus tard, le brun vit son ciel caché par une tête blonde. Shikamaru fut alors surpris de constater à quel point c'était agréable de se perdre dans deux yeux bleu océan…Peut-être même plus agréable encore que regarder le ciel…Cependant ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent là car Naruto, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, s'était mis à le secouer comme un prunier.

- Hé, Shikamaru ! Ca y est, j'ai regardé les nuages ! On fait autre chose maintenant ?

Le brun se redressa en grommelant.

_Galèère… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire faire ? Lui apprendre à jouer au shogi ou au go, faut même pas y penser : il faudrait un an minimum à cet abruti pour apprendre les règles…et encore, je suis gentil ! _

Le ventre du blond gargouilla. De la salive dégoulina sur son menton.

- Aaaaah ! Je meurs de faim ! Allons manger des ramens chez Ichiraku !

Le brun accepta : il finirait sûrement par trouver quelque chose pendant qu'ils mangeraient.

- Yosh ! C'est parti ! Suis-moi, je connais un raccourci !

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre en courant et Shikamaru fut bien obligé de suivre, mais pas trop vite non plus. Il accéléra tout de même lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette ruelle…

Quand il rejoignit Naruto, il aperçut avec ce dernier Lee et Tenten qui semblaient tous deux très gênés. Lee déblatérait sur la jeunesse et le printemps tandis que Tenten riait un peu nerveusement. Pour finir, Shikamaru dut porter le blond choqué jusque chez Ichiraku. Un bol de ramens le remit vite d'attaque et il se dépêcha d'en commander un autre. Le brun, imaginant très bien ce qui s'était passé et ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus, ne lui posa aucune question. Naruto monologuait tout en mangeant :

- Franchement… Lee et Tenten ensemble et en plus en train de…(Insérer une rougeur subite à ce moment du discours.) enfin ! Qui l'eut cru ? J'aurais jamais pu imaginer _ça_ !

Au bout de huit bols, Naruto reconnut qu'il n'avait plus faim. Les deux ninjas payèrent donc et partirent. Naruto s'empressa de demander quel serait le programme de l'après-midi. Mais Shikamaru avait eu beau cogiter tout le temps du repas-délire du blond, aucune idée géniale n'était apparue. Il proposa une balade dans la forêt à tout hasard. De toute évidence, Naruto ne savait pas qu'une balade serait inefficace pour augmenter son quotient intellectuel car il accepta.

C'était une promenade assez sympathique car les deux adolescents s'entendaient mieux qu'on ne pouvait le supposer au premier abord et tous deux aimaient la nature. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que, au détour d'un arbre, ils rencontrent… (héhé, suspense !) deux sensei dans une position…plus que compromettante !

Naruto se figea une fois de plus : ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en très peu de temps ! Iruka (car c'était lui !), une expression affolée sur le visage, repoussa Kakashi (car c'était lui aussi !) qui était allongé sur lui.

- Naruto, je vais tout t'expliquer ! En fait,…

- C'est le printemps ! le coupa Kakashi.

- QUOI ?!? hurla Naruto.

- Ben oui, tu sais : les petits oiseaux qui chantent, les abeilles, le pollen, les fleurs, tout ça…

- Et c'est ça votre excuse ?!?

Shikamaru se désintéressa bien vite de la conversation pour se plonger dans ses pensées.

_Galèèère ! Si même les profs s'y mettent… Quand même, autant de couples d'un coup et que des gens qu'on connaît… C'est statistiquement impossible !_ (Mais c'est bien connu : les fanfics se fichent des statistiques ou de tout autres données un tant soit peu réaliste...)

Il se tourna vers le petit blond qui était en train de s'énerver sur un Kakashi-sensei qui, lui, faisait l'innocent.

_Il est mignon quand il est en colère…Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a que Naruto et moi qui ne sommes pas…_

Il y eu tout à coup un déclic dans l'esprit de Shikamaru : est-ce qu'il venait de penser que Naruto était…_mignon_ ? Il se rappela également la scène du toit et ces yeux si bleus…

Une demi-seconde plus tard, le brun arborait un sourire quelque peu inquiétant.(Avec 200 de QI, imaginez le nombre de pensées perverses qu'il peut avoir en une demi-seconde !) Il tenta de reprendre une expression normale, c'est-à-dire ennuyée, et appela Naruto.

- Hé abruti ! Laisse tomber, c'est leur vie et c'est trop galère, on s'en fout qu'ils fassent des choses pas nettes au milieu de la forêt !

Le blond se tourna vers lui, surpris qu'il soit intervenu.

- Euh… Ok.

Mais ne voulant pas s'en aller comme ça, il poussa une dernière gueulante :

- On a frôlé la crise cardiaque et… je vois VRAIMENT PAS ce que ça a de drôle Kakashi-sensei ! Dire que je vous respectais !

Comme il semblait reparti pour un tour, Shikamaru l'attrapa par son tee-shirt et le tira à sa suite. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé dans une clairière à distance respectable du "lieu du crime". Naruto s'était calmé et tous les deux s'assirent. Ce fut le blond qui prit la parole le premier, d'un air un peu gêné.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis emporté. Et merci de m'avoir stoppé sinon j'y serais encore !

- De rien !

Naruto resta bouche bée devant le magnifique sourire que lui adressa Shikamaru. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et il leva la tête vers le ciel pour cacher son trouble.

- Tiens, on voit bien les nuages d'ici…

Shikamaru leva la tête à son tour.

- C'est vrai. Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux nuages…

Le blond rougit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il s'était senti bien quand ils avaient regardé les nuages allongés côte à côte sur le banc. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point sa présence l'avait apaisé, réchauffant tout son être. Ce sentiment nouveau lui avait fait peur et il avait alors interrompu cet instant de bien-être. Mais à présent, il ne demandait qu'à se laisser aller, rester simplement aux côtés du brun, sans rien dire. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe de tout son long et Shikamaru fit de même, son bras contre celui de Naruto, ce qui leur donna à chacun des frissons.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, perdus dans leur bonheur, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Enfin, la nuit tomba et il fut temps de rentrer. Shikamaru se releva en soupirant, s'épousseta un peu et tendit la main à Naruto pour l'aider à faire de même. Après un instant d'hésitation, ce dernier la prit. Le brun tira et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le blond. Ce fut à qui deviendrait le plus cramoisi des deux. Ils se lâchèrent la main et reculèrent brusquement avec une synchronisation parfaite.

_Quelle galère ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?_

Naruto était au moins aussi embarrassé que son compagnon. Cependant, il arriva à la conclusion que s'il voulait lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il devait se prendre un râteau, autant qu'il n'y ait personne dans le coin à ce moment-là.

- Euh… Shikamaru ? Je… je voulais te dire…

Etait-ce une lueur d'espoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux du brun ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se jeta à l'eau :

- Shikamaru, je t'…

- Shikamaruuuuu !

Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et une ou deux épreuves pour pimenter l'histoire ne feraient pas de mal. Voilà donc Ino qui débarquait à l'instant fatidique. Elle passa devant Naruto en l'ignorant totalement et fit un grand sourire charmeur au brun.

- Shikamaru, je t'ai cherché partout toute la journée ! Je voulais te demander…Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Le cœur de Naruto se brisa : face à Ino, l'amie d'enfance du brun, quelle chance pouvait-il avoir ? Et pourtant…

- Désolé Ino mais…j'aime pas les blondes.

Shikamaru fit un clin d'œil à Naruto et ajouta :

- Je préfère les blonds…

Ino fut foudroyée sur place de stupeur. Elle se transforma en un tas de cendres qui furent emportées par le vent d'une façon très romantique.

Les deux garçons n'avaient même pas remarqué sa soudaine disparition et se regardaient en souriant.

- On en était où déjà ?

- Shikamaru, je t'aime.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Eh bien, ça a été galère mais on a fini par y arriver !

Pour une fois, il sortit les mains de ses poches sans rechigner pour les poser doucement sur le visage de Naruto, caresser ses joues, ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le lendemain, Shikamaru se présenta avec Naruto devant Tsunade pour faire son rapport puisqu'il s'agissait bien, au départ, d'une mission qu'elle lui avait donnée.

La pile de papiers sur le bureau de l'Hokage était encore plus imposante que la veille. En effet, Shizune l'ayant surprise en train de roupiller lui avait donné du travail supplémentaire en punition. C'est pourquoi Tsunade n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin-là. Elle salua le nouveau couple d'un grognement avant de leur demander sèchement comment ça c'était passé.

- C'est un échec total, avoua Shikamaru. Naruto n'a pas gagné un seul neurone en plus… Mais c'est pas grave, parce qu'après avoir bien galérés, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que je lui servirais de cerveau.

- Entre autres, précisa Naruto malicieusement.

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire complice et continua pour Tsunade :

- C'est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant on ne se quitte plus !

Et il prit le blond par la main, histoire qu'elle comprenne bien qu'ils étaient ensemble si c'était pas déjà fait. Tsunade explosa :

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Déjà hier, j'ai dû supporter Shizune et Genma qui flirtaient honteusement sous mon nez; ce matin, je croise Kotetsu et Izumo en train de s'embrasser dans les escaliers, et maintenant VOUS ?

Heureusement, les deux amoureux furent sauvés de justesse par Jiraya qui apparut à la fenêtre, une rose à la main qu'il tendit à Tsunade. Celle-ci resta décontenancée alors tous les autres en profitèrent : Shikamaru et Naruto pour s'enfuir et Jiraya pour l'embrasser.

Comment réagit Tsunade à ce moment-là ? Eh bien peut-être embrassa-t-elle à son tour l'homme qu'elle aimait, comme au même instant s'embrassaient Shikamaru et Naruto et tous les autres couples de Konoha qui s'aimaient passionnément.

Mais il est plus probable qu'elle se contenta de le frapper.

_Fin._

Deiya : Et voilà ! Ma première fic terminée ! (essuie une larme)

Shikamaru : …avec Naruto…galèèèèèère !

Naruto :… Je veux mon Sasuukeeeeeeeeeeee !

Deiya : (grand sourire) Je vois que tout le monde est satisfait, c'est cool !

Neji : Et moi ? Pourquoi je suis pas dedans ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais !

Deiya : Ah bon ? J'ai dit ça ? Nan, sérieusement je savais pas avec qui te mettre.

Ino : Et pourquoi pas avec moi ?

Deiya : (entourée de flamme) : JAMAIS ! MEME PAS EN REVE !

Ino : Dire que j'aurais pu sortir avec Neji au lieu de mourir lamentablement…

Shikamaru et Naruto : T'es morte ? (s'en sont même pas rendus compte)

Ino : Sympa…

Deiya : Mais c'est vrai ! Mais alors ? Ma première fic est une deathfic ?!? Moi qui suis si sensible et gentille… Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Tous les autres :…"Sensible et gentille"…


End file.
